continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Randol
Julian Randol is Alec Sadler's step-brother. In the corporate future, Julian, better known as Theseus, was the leader of the rebellion against the corporate leadership and, as a powerful figure either looked up to or feared, inspired the creation of Liber8. Biography History Julian had been living on the farm his father, Roland Randol, had inherited from his own father before they were evicted by the bank. Because of these events that changed their lives, Roland had taken up a cause against corporate leadership and has since been discussing conspiracy theories on the corporation's plans of governing them. At one point, Roland met and married the widowed Ann Sadler, and moved onto their farm. There, Julian meets his new stepbrother, Alec, whom he does not get the chance to know very well because of their differences. Liber8 Follower Season 1 Initially, Julian merely joined his father in his meetings with his anti-corporate activist friends. At one point though, Julian realizes, through Alec, in "A Test of Time", that their meetings do not accomplish anything, so he joins a rally set up by Liber8 in "Time's Up" as one of the violent protesters who were meant to distract the authorities from the kidnapping of Henrietta Sherman. Alec catches sight of him in a video and tells Roland. Julian then went to extreme lengths with this friends, Hoyt, Gates, Dan, and Phil, as they have made a bomb in preparation for "Theseus Day", as revealed in "Family Time". When Vancouver Police Department's Kiera Cameron and Carlos Fonnegra arrive to investigate, Hoyt initiated an attack against the adults and kept all of them hostage, even gravely injuring Detective Fonnegra. Although initially reluctant, Julian eventually sided with his friends. When the police assumed that his father was behind the bomb-making and the hostage-taking, they shot and killed him right in front of Julian, seconds after Roland had talked Julian out of the violent cause. Devastated, Julian runs away. He is soon contacted and summoned by Edouard Kagame. Julian then gets his Theseus tattoo, the same Theseus that they named the first day of their mission after, the Greek warrior who unified the people of Athens. In "Endtimes", Julian finally meets Liber8. He is then led to believe that he will be sacrificed to bring in a bomb that will bring down a corporate building at Vancouver's City Plaza, affecting everything around it as well. Once there, however, the bomb does not go off and Julian is apprehended. Kagame later tells him that he was never meant to die. Rise of Theseus Season 2 Julian was sent to prison awaiting trial for terrorism charges for his involvement in Liber8's bombing of City Plaza. The entire world knew of his involvement, and many saw him as dangerous individual willing to kill hundreds at least, and a terrorist at most. Shortly after, however, a conspiracy being discussed in the building that day was exposed - Ann visited him in prison and informed him of a secret meeting of rival pharmaceutical executives was taking place within the bombed building, discussing the withholding of cures for diseases from the public, in order to profit from selling medicine. All these representatives died in the explosion, and the corporations denied the meeting took place until life insurance policies were paid out for the deceased, forcing the corporations to admit their collusion. From this point, Julian was instead considered a hero by many, and Julian himself realized this was Kagame's design for him. In prison, several Aryan nation gang members offer Julian their services, thinking he is planning a war against the corporate leadership. Julian merely turns them away, believing that there was nothing heroic about what he did. When Travis Verta is captured and kept in the same prison as Julian, Travis prioritizes protecting Julian and trying to condition him for his "destiny", wanting Julian on his side as he prepares him to someday train a young Kagame. Travis fights and kills half-a-dozen of the gang members in front of Julian, resulting in his transfer. Sonya Valentine, who succeeded Kagame as leader of Liber8, tried to win Julian's favor by providing him with protection in the form of protection from an imprisoned member of the Coalition Kings. However, now that Travis is practically at war with Sonya, using local gangs as their weapons, he sends member of an opposing gang, the West Coast Syndicate, to get rid of Sonya's men and protect Julian themselves. When Julian's trial commenced, his charges were reduced to attempted second degree murder of Carlos during the standoff at the farm; the VPD unable to make terrorism charges stick due to lack of evidence (Julian possessed no explosives on him at the time of his arrest). Julian's defense argued he acted in self-defense when Carlos failed to properly identify or display himself as a police officer, with Ann testifying for him and various supporters loudly clamouring for his freedom. Alec, however, in the end testified against Julian, wanting to tell the truth. Sonya had a jury member's family kidnapped to set up the trial to fail, but they were rescued by Kiera and Carlos, leading the judge to dismiss the jury for tampering. Finishing as a bench trial, the judge shocked the court by agreeing that Julian acted in self-defense and found Julian not guilty. The judge, who was secretly with Liber8 and paid off by Jim Martin at Sonya's bidding, was then murdered by Travis in his chambers to prevent the VPD from acquiring the evidence to overturn the verdict. Julian was released two weeks later. Inspector Dillon’s new Liber8 Task Force illegally kidnapped and tortured Julian for intelligence on Liber8. Kiera was forced to decide how far she will go to stop Julian's murderous future. After threatening and coming close to killing him, Kiera began to fear that her murder paradox attempt may have been the trigger that "gave birth to a monster." Julian began inspiring large amount of anarchists to join the Theseus movement; in an anti-corporate protest, Julian inflamed the crowd with his rhetoric and inspired their fight against the riot police. Later, Julian caught and exposed Kiera in the movement's headquarters as a federal agent - he classifies her as one of his father's killers. Despite this, when given the chance to kill Kiera in front of his followers, Julian chose not to kill her; wanting to prove to her that he will not become the monster she believes he would be. Julian, now going by "Theseus", began wishing to bring the city to its knees and cripple the VPD. Having noticed during his encounter with Lucas Ingram that he may have lost his mind (as he seems to believe that Kagame is talking to him); Julian decided to take advantage of his insanity by speaking to him as if he was Kagame, using Lucas' tech skills for their movement. Julian also went so far as to claim responsibility, although he privately denied it to the VPD, and implied it was Alec's doing. Lucas committed multiple cyber attacks until he was caught and sent to a psychiatric ward. Despite being identified as the mastermind behind Lucas's efforts, Julian escaped to fight another day. In the aborted timeline, which ceases to exist when Alec Sadler time jumps back a week, Carlos and Betty Robertson (who was Liber8's mole in the VPD) desert the police department, they arrive at the Sadler farm to seek shelter. A smiling Julian shook hands with a reluctant-looking Carlos, signifying their new alliance and Carlos's place among Liber8. The timeline of 2014, Season 3 does not include any knowledge of memory of the timeline which disintegrated in episode 301, that is, Carlos never aided Kiera's escape from Dillion and arrest by the VPD, Carlos and Betty never deserted VPD, Carlos never shook hands with Randol. The Future Julian Randol as Theseus destroys the New Pemberton Sadtech factory owned by his step brother Alec Sadler. He orders a follower to shut down the cyborg chipped brain-hacked drone slaves. He is credited with being responsible for "the deaths of millions", episode 209. Convicted of his crimes he is sentenced to the custody of his step-brother Alex Sadler, and he screams in anguish. Personality As Julian's character develops it becomes clear that he does not want to become what Liber8 intended for him. Although he believes at times that it is impossible for him to change who he becomes in the future, he ultimately realizes that he does not need to repeat the mistakes that his future self makes. He refuses to believe that he must become a monster and, although still working against the corporations, tries to influence others to do it in a non-violent way. Julian even mentors a young Edouard Kagame to prevent him from misinterpreting Julian's message. This ultimately prevents Liber8 from ever existing in the future. Physical Appearance Julian is a young adult of average height, his dark brown hair usually worn with his fringes swept to the side or his hair brushed slick back. Relationships Family His father is Roland Randol, His birth mother is not mentioned in the show. His step mother is Ann Sadler and his stepbrother is Alec Sadler, with whom he does not get along with in the second season he tells Alec he won't be judging him if Alec tells the truth in the court case. He believes Alec betrayed him to the cops by telling them that he was visiting the hospital where his stepmother was in ''Seconds. Appearances FC16644CBBBsEiqnOUsYMpaaiXezidV2DHijo3bCC7wTwk5fjVjb4Wzul0R0FksgjnRrn05V8ef6ZvdfW50pno Access Denied Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters